Halfa Sickness
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Life has been great for the towns halfa’s, as is Danny and Star’s relationship. But what happens when all the Halfa’s become sick, even to the point where their secrets are being revealed. Sequel to ‘Halfa’ Problem.
1. Worries

I don't own Danny Phantom, yadda yadda yadda, now on to the sory.

**Itisalinebreakevenifitlooksdifferent**

Danny was flying around on ghost patrol. With him was his girlfriend Phantom Starlight AKA Star Reeder.

They had been going out for a year, ever since an accident turned Danny's entire English class and family into half ghost half human hybrids, or Halfa's.

Danny sighed as he watched for any sign of spectral activity. Star noticed "hey is something wrong" she asked.

Danny flashed her a small grin "it's just, Danielle has been sick and we can't figure out with what, the strangest thing is though, is that it doesn't effect her ghost form" he said.

Star thought of that for a little "but how, when Dash came down with that cold it affected both halves" she said puzzled.

Danny nodded "exactly" he replied. They fell into silence for a few minutes. After about five minutes Danny looked at Star "so have you told your parents yet" he asked casually.

Star grinned, she was one of the few who hadn't told her parents. The others being Sam Manson, and Paulina Sanchez.

Star looked happily at Danny "I took your advice and introduced Phantom Starlight as a hero, of course they already knew that, then I showed them and they accepted me right away" she said. Danny smiled "that's great" he responded.

Star giggled and stopped as her ghost sense went off at the same time as Danny's. they both breathed a sigh of relief however when they saw Ghostly Gothica and Tucker Phantom fly by "hey guys" Danny called to them.

The two stopped and turned towards Danny and Star "oh hey Danny, how's things down here" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged "we had some trouble with the Box Ghost and Box Lunch earlier but last we saw they were frozen in a tree" Danny said as he shot a smile at Star.

Star crossed her arms "well, Danny got the Box Lunch, I got the Box Ghost" she said.

Sam rolled her eyes "you have got to stop being modest, we all know that the box Ghost has miraculously turned into a threat now that he creates Ectoplasmic box's" Sam said. Star blushed and Danny grabbed her hand "well we had better finish patrol" he said. Sam and Tucker nodded and flew off.

Danny glanced at Star "Sam's right you know" he said. Star blushed "your too modest, though I must say we are definetly the best team" he said.

For all of the groups were in teams, even Danielle found a team member in Wulf. Wulf had come to live with the Fenton's at the same time as Danielle, he had just escaped Walker for the third time and Danielle had gotten bored with exploring.

Of course Maddie Fenton/ Phantom Maddie had accepted them right away.

They instantly became hero's along with all of the rest of the halfa's.

Danny sighed again and Star put a hand on his shoulder "still worried about Danielle" she asked.

Danny nodded. Star sighed "come on, we had better get home, I don't think there is any action tonight" she said.

Danny nodded and they turned around to head home.

What they didn't know is that if they had continued just a few more feet they would have encountered an old fashioned looking white ghost in a white suit who was quietly watching them "go on punk, you and the other halfa's have what's coming to you" the ghost said quietly.

**Mylinebreaksaren'tappearingsothisisgoingtobemylinebreakmethodfornow**

I hope you guy's enjoy this sequel. Just for the record i will try to post as often as i can, though i can't post Sunday.


	2. Exposed

I still don't and will never own Danny Phantom or other charachters in this story.

**Thisshouldbeinterestinghuhwaitandseewhatthetitlemeans**

Danny woke up at around noon and looked around.

He panicked before remembering it was June and summer vacation started last week.

He sighed and got dressed before walking downstairs. When he reached down stairs he saw his family, Danielle, and Wulf staring at the TV with horrified expressions "what" he started.

Then he caught sight of what was going on. He saw Danielle Phantom fighting the lunch lady.

When Danielle was finished and caught the lunch lady in a Fenton thermos she was instantly surrounded by news reporters. A camera flashed and Danielle fell to the ground as though her powers shorted out.

Danny gasped as two rings appeared around her waist and transformed her into Danielle Fenton. Then Wulf ran up and turned the duo intangible and fled.

Danny turned the TV off and looked at Danielle "what was that" he asked frightened.

Danielle turned her frightened gaze to him as the other three Fenton's looked at her "I don't know what happened, the moment that camera flashed I felt this sickness I have, only I was in my ghost form, it caused my powers to short out" she said frightened.

Danny lowered his head and clenched his fists "Danielle I told you not to go out like this" he hissed.

Danielle started crying "I know but I saw her go out of the portal and I followed her, I wasn't sure if you guys would be around" she said.

Danny suddenly turned into Danny Phantom "I have to call a meeting, you guys all stay here, I'll call you later because I'm going to stay at Tucker's after to see if we can figure this out" he said.

Maddie nodded "be careful" she whispered. Danny nodded "I will" he said before flying off.

Once outside he created four duplicates, one to inform Preppy Princess and Football Ghoul's team, for they had each had teams of two people.

Another went to Ghostly Gothica and Tucker Phantom's team.

The third went to warn Red Huntress and tell her Jazz was moentarily helping to protect Danielle.

And the forth went to Sports and Michael Spirit.

Then the original Danny took off towards the house of Phantom Starlight.

He arrived there in about five minutes and phased through her ceiling.

She was talking to her parents in the living room "Star" he said causing her family to jump. Star ran over and hugged Danny "what's wrong" she asked.

Danny looked at her and started shaking. Star looked worried "what's wrong, is it Danielle" she asked worried.

Danny gulped and closed his eyes "that sickness she got caused her to be revealed in front of a news camera" Danny said.

Star gasped "where is she now" Star asked. Danny looked at her "with my parents, Wulf got her out" he whispered.

Star let out a sigh of relief "well, your parents can take care of her, by the way, this is my mom and dad" she said, pointing to the two adults on the couch.

Danny nodded as Star's dad grinned "wow, you know the famous Danny Phantom" he asked.

Star rolled her eyes "actually, if you remember I am Phantom Starlight, Danny Phantom's girlfriend" she said.

Her mom frowned "but I thought you were going out with that cute Danny Fenton kid" she asked. Danny laughed as Star blushed.

Danny looked at her "that cute Danny Fenton kid, is that what I'm called around here" he teased.

Star blushed more as her parents looked confused "but you don't look anything like Danny Fenton, he came here before, I saw he had black hair blue eyes" her dad asked, clearly confused.

Danny folded his arms and allowed himself to change into Danny Fenton "oh, so Star's not the only, halfa I think she called it" her mom asked.

Danny lowered his arms and looked down "there is 14 of us in all, only one evil, but one of them is my cousin and she stupidly got into a ghost fight while sick" he said.

Star looked at her parents who were waiting for Danny to finish "basically, her powers shorted out and she was revealed in front of the news" Star explained.

Danny gulped nervously and then tightened his fists "and let me tell you, she is so going to hear about it once we get out of this mess, but right now Star, we have a meeting" he said.

Star looked confused and jumped as four other Danny Phantom's appeared in the room and merged with the original "okay, everyone should be heading towards the meeting, minus my family, we need to go" he said.

Star nodded and they both transformed and flew through the ceiling.

They quickly took off for a secluded section of the park where the rest of the halfa's had gathered in there human forms.

Danny stayed in ghost mode and noticed Valerie looked a little sick "we have a slight situation" he said.

The small crowd instantly quieted "wait, where is your family, and Wulf and Danielle" Dash asked. Danny lowered his head "Danielle has been sick, it was only affecting her human half" Danny said.

Lancer looked around nervously "what do you mean was" he asked. Danny took a deep breath "how many of you saw the story on the news" he asked.

Paulina, Kwan, Valerie, Sam, and Tucker all raised there hands.

Danny looked carefully at the crowd "for those of you who don't know, Danielle was fighting the lunch lady, when she finished the fight her powers shorted out, the news caught her transformation on tape" he finished.

The crowd gasped "do you guys know what shorted out her powers" Sam asked.

Danny shrugged "sort of, she said when that camera flashed, she felt that sickness in her ghost form, so every one please be careful, we now have one halfa who will be in hiding for a little, we don't need another" Danny finished.

Kwan raised his hand and Danny aknowleged him "why don't we just tell everyone who we are" he asked.

Paulina turned to him angrily "because stupid, we'll all have experiments done on us" she told him. Danny nodded "and the more of us revealed, the harder it gets to have cover" Danny finished.

Star went up to him "for now we should continue as normal, anyone gets sick and they do not use there ghost powers" she said.

With that they all vanished, except for Star, Sam, Tucker, and Danny "need my help" Tucker asked. Danny nodded "yeah, we'll rendezvous at your house and go from there, just us four" he said. They all transformed and took off.

**OhIamenjoyingthisDannyStarcouplesomuch**

Thanks you all my reviewers:

Nikky phantom of the Opera

PunkMichPhantom

nightshadow24


	3. A Schedule

I am **SO** sorry for not posting earlier, i promise the rest is finished so i just have to post chapters which i will try to do as often as I can. thanks for all of the reviews and for reading this. Oh and i don't, never, or ever will own Danny Phantom!

The next day Danny woke up in a sleeping bag in Tucker's room.

He looked over and carefully struggled out of his sleeping bag, trying not to wake up the other three.

Sadly it didn't work and the others woke up anyways.

Tucker yawned and looked at the time "hey, news should be on in five minutes" he shouted.

He quickly turned his TV on and to the news channel they sat in silence until the news came on "we have a

breaking report, early yesterday morning the identity of Danielle Phantom was revealed to actually be

Danielle Fenton, now we have sources and footage that the mysterious red hunter may actually be high

school senior Valerie Grey" Tucker shut off the TV and exchanged glances with the others.

Danny looked down.

Sam stood up "I'll get Valerie to the Fenton's" she said before flying off.

Danny stood up as well "me and Star had better get home as well" he said.

Danny and Star took off with out saying another word.

_**line break**_

Danny arrived home in five minutes and walked inside to see Jazz was coughing "oh no" he whispered. Jazz gave him a weak smile "parents are in the lab" she said quietly. Danny ran down to the basement to see his parents looking at something on the computer "mom dad" Danny yelled.

The two took nervous glances at him "Danny we found a little something" Maddie said. Danny walked over and looked at the complicated notes "what's wrong" he asked.

Maddie sighed "Plasmious made it for Walker, good news though is that Walker has made it so Plasmious will be affected" she said. Danny nodded "and the bad news" he asked cautiously.

Maddie looked down "it will affect a different Halfa everyday, we have tracked it down to see the pattern of halfa's it will affect. She said as she pulled out a sheet. Danny looked at it in horror.

**Day 1: Danielle Phantom**

**Day 2: Red huntress**

**Day 3: Spirit Gal**

**Day 4: Sports**

**Day 5: Preppy Princess**

**Day 6: Michael Spirit**

**Day 7: Vlad Plasmious**

**Day 8: Phantom Maddie**

**Day 9: Football Ghoul**

**Day 10:Jack Phantom**

**Day 11: Ghostly Gothica**

**Day 12: Tucker Phantom**

**Day 13: Phantom Starlight**

**Day 14: Danny Phantom**

Danny looked up "the question is, why am I last, and is there a cure" he said. Jack looked down "no cure, and Maddie has the reason for you being last" he said.

Danny turned to Maddie "think, who does Walker want revenge on most" she asked. Danny nodded mutely "do we know what sets it off in ghost form" he asked.

Maddie nodded "a camera flash" she whispered. Danny nodded "we had better get a meeting" he said. Jack nodded and the three of them transformed into there ghostly alter egos.

Before leaving Danny asked Jazz to come with, saying Wulf could take care of Danielle and Valerie , who were in the op center.

The four headed towards the park as Danny sent out duplicates to gather the others.

Once in the park he waited for the crowd to become quiet "attention, my parents have figured out what's happening" he announced. Quickly they explained and then read the list.

Once they were done there was a deathly silence. Danny landed and changed to human along with his parents. Then Paulina pointed at Jazz "so why is she here" she asked.

Jazz crossed her arms "because, I'm scheduled for tomorrow, but I don't know what I'm going to do because I have an important awards ceremony for school" she cried.

Lancer shrugged "easy, you go as human and don't go ghost the entire day" he said. Jazz nodded as Danny released everyone.


	4. A New Effect

I do not own Danny or any other charachters in this story.

_**line break**_

The next morning Jazz was extremely nervous, but calmed down considerably when she saw the no flash photography on the auditorium door. She walked to backstage while Danny and Star sat in front.

Lancer walked out and introduced Jazz and the other four students who were being rewarded.

Then when Jazz came out Danny noticed that there was news cameras in the back "I just want to thank my family for the support, I wouldn't have gotten this far without them" she said before sneezing.

Danny jumped as he heard an evil chuckle and Danny, Star, Jazz, and lancer's ghost sense's went off. Danny looked up to see Walker holding a camera.

Jazz paled "well, looks like the poor little hybrid is sick, better take a picture" he said. Then he took a picture of Jazz of was backing away. Jazz gasped as it transformed her into Spirit Gal.

instantly Walker Vanished and the news crew ran up "so your Spirit Gal, can you please inform Danielle Phantom and Red Huntress to come out of hiding, we miss all of our ghostly superheroes" the reporters said.

Jazz smiled nervously and disappeared. Danny stiffened as he heard her voice "_Danny, I'm invisible, I'm not going to hide later but for now I'm taking off" _she whispered

Danny nodded and felt her fly off. He grabbed Star's hand and pulled her out of the auditorium "now what" she asked. Danny looked down, I don't know" he whispered.

_**line break**_

The next Day Danny met Kwan on the football field "what are you doing, you should be hiding before your secrets out" he hissed. Kwan shrugged "thing is, I don't care, so can you go" he asked.

Danny growled but left.

When he got home he turned on the news "breaking news, another halfa has willingly revealed himself as Kwan Kudos, and what's more, it is our very own Sports, we are now beginning to believe our town superheroes may all be halfa's as Sports called himself. One question is for sure, does the same fall for Danny Phantom, the notorious ghost hero who has protected us for two years, maybe but who knows" Danny turned off the TV and threw himself on the bed.

He did not want to be found out, unlike the others he didn't like attention and so didn't want fan girls after him. Not to mention what Plasmious would do since he was on the list. Then Danny shot up and grinned "Walker is so dead come day seven" he said to himself. He then laid down to rest.


	5. a stressful attempt with reporters

i don't own Danny Phantom, and next chapter you guys get to see Vlad's, his i had fun with, a LOT of fun.

_**line break**_

Danny walked along trying to find Paulina the next morning, hoping she didn't get stupid.

Then he saw the cheerleaders having a competition and at the bottom of the upside down pyramid, stood Paulina.

She lifted her fellow cheerleaders high with her ghost strength, clearly trying not to sneeze.

Danny rolled his eyes as she smiled and went ghost as the camera's began flashing. Danny clenched his fists and walked away.

_**line break**_

Danny hurried to Lancer's house first thing in the morning. When he got there he phased thought the roof to see Lancer watching the news "are you leaving to go anywhere" Danny asked nervously.

Lancer looked at him "actually, I am not stupid like the others and am going to stay in the house so that I don't get my secret blown" he informed Danny.

Danny sighed in relief "well, that's one person with sense, I hear Kwan willingly went to them" Danny said. Lancer rolled his eyes "yeah well, you had better go" Lancer said.

Danny nodded and went to fly around. About fifteen minutes later Danny's ghost sense went off. He quickly saw Walker holding a struggling Lancer.

Danny flew towards them as Walker pulled out a camera "no" Danny yelled. Walked quickly took a picture causing lancer to transform into Michael Spirit.

Walker then tossed Lancer down to where the news cameras were. Danny quickly caught him before he could fall "you had better set me down so I can explain myself" Lancer said.

Danny nodded "I'll go with you for when you want to leave" Danny told him. Slowly they both landed in front of the cameras and are instantly surrounded

"Spirit, how long have you been a ghost"

"do you enjoy protecting the town"

"what is your comment on the other halfa's"

"are there more halfa's"

"did you know about the other halfa's"

Danny Phantom, rumor has it you're a halfa as well, what do you say"

Danny and Lancer looked at each other and nodded. Without warning they both disappeared and flew off. After flying a ways they reappeared "that is a nightmare, I hope Kwan doesn't enjoy it" Danny said. Lancer nodded "indeed, I hope you don't have to go through this either" he said. Danny nodded before parting


	6. payback against Vlad!

this is my favorite chapter! Oh and i don't own Danny Phantom.

Today Danny watched the news with a grin on his face.

On the TV he saw a side report about sports "today the Packer's are playing off in the finals, and look they have the honors of being graced by world renown billionaire Vlad Master's" she said.

Danny grinned when they ran to Vlad with camera's flashing. Danny grinned wider when the black rings appeared around his waist turning him into the current public enemy number one Vlad Plasmious.

Instantly everyone on the TV started screaming "run for your lives He's going to kill you" someone screamed.

Danny burst out laughing which got his parents to come see what was going on. They started laughing when they realized what was going on "serves him right" Maddie said.

Danny didn't answer, just kept laughing as someone dropped the camera and Vlad floated there pouting. Danny started laughing with renewed vigor at his face "that's just classic" he said.

His parents nodded happily "that's his payback done, now let's hope he gets Walker since we can't find him" she said. Danny looked at her "what" he asked.

Maddie turned off the TV looking troubled "the thing is, only during these _shows _with our identities, he disappears off the radar, I have the entire town watched and I can even pick up every halfa in human form but he just vanishes" Danny looked down "almost like he's teleporting" Danny muttered.

Jack shook his head "problem is, the last time we captured him we gauged his power levels, he can only do invisibility, intangibility, and ecto blasts, of course his ecto blasts are a nasty piece of work and possibly deadly" Jack said.

Danny thought "could he have just learned it" he asked. Maddie shook her head "no, last we had checked he wasn't anywhere near learning anything new, though he will eventually learn the ecto shield" she said. Danny nodded "so that's another mystery to find out" he said.

_**line break**_

Maddie stood in the kitchen doing dishes.

Her stomach kept turning since it was her day.

She quickly finished dishes and turned on the TV and caught a special news report.

She gasped as she saw Walker holding Danny and Danny wasn't moving "you have five minutes to walk outside before Danny Fenton is a dead kid" Walker said on the TV.

Maddie quickly got up and ran outside, not caring for her secret.

She ran out the front door and camera's flashed at her appearance.

She felt her self change into Phantom Maddie but didn't try to resist.

She floated up and saw Walker floating with his arms crossed "thought so, you should have checked out your window first, you would have seen it was a trap" he said.

Maddie lounged at him but he simply vanished.

Then she was crowded by news cameras and she took off for the op center to take refuge.


	7. an unhappy Phantom

the next ones are incredibly short so i did three days in this chapter instead of two, remember each charachter is a different day. And i DO NOT own Danny Phantom.

The next day Dash struggled out of his covers.

He looked out the window and briefly saw Danny shooting past.

He shrugged and caught sight of something on his desk.

He walked over and saw a vanilla envelope.

He opened it and happily got dressed for inside it was one free ticket to a professional football game.

Then he stopped trying to figure out why he suddenly remembered he was supposed to stay in the house.

He shrugged it off though and hurried outside.

Instantly he was ambushed by reporters and he felt himself change into Football Ghoul as the cameras flash.

However he just shrugged and flew off to not miss the game.

_**line break**_

The next day Jack woke up in bed.

He stared at the wall for a minute "I need fudge" he said.

He got on his jumpsuit and went down to the kitchen.

He went over to the fudge jar and found it completely empty "wait, didn't Maddie make fudge last night" he mumbled.

Then he shook his head and shuffled to the store "oh well, guess I have to go to the store" he grumbled.

He walked out the door and found a sea of reporters.

He suddenly felt himself changing into Jack Phantom.

Then he saw Walker holding something.

Walker threw down a bag that held all the fudge Maddie had made "yay fudge, I'll be inside" he shouted.

He quickly ran inside and slammed the door.

_**line break**_

The next day found Sam hanging on to her bed posts for dear life, while her parents had her feet "I'm not leaving this house" she yelled.

Her parents tried harder "young lady you are going outside right now, it's a lovely day" her mother said as she pulled harder.

Finally they got a screaming Sam to lose her grip on the bed posts.

They continued dragging Sam by the arms to the front door.

Sam fought with everything she had "I can't go out there" she screamed.

Her parents ignored her and opened the door.

The three were instantly blinded by camera flashes.

Sam's parents gasped as their daughter unhappily turned into Ghostly Gothica.

Angrily she turned to her parents "happy now" she yelled before stomping inside.

Her parents slowly followed, not realizing that above them Danny Phantom watched invisible and upset.


	8. Walker's smart tactic

This one is kind of short but there is only one chapter left, and i don't think I'll be making a sequel to it because I'm not to good with sequels. Oh and for the record, Walker isn't the one that caused the sickness the Halfa's have, someone else gave him the stuff, used Plasmious's idea, but he wasn't the true creator of it. And I don't own Danny Phantom.

_**line break**_

Tucker woke up and his mouth began watering "I smell steak" he said to himself.

He got up and looked out the window and saw Walker holding several PDA's and a table full of steak.

Tucker glared at him and ran out the door.

Instantly he turned into Tucker Phantom because of the camera's and he flew up to Walker who handed him the stuff "curse you Walker" he shouted before zooming intangibly into his room with his newest prizes.

Outside he missed Danny Phantom narrowly miss Walker with the Fenton thermos.

_**line break**_

That night Star stayed in Danny's room at his house.

That morning though she walked woken up by someone being gagged.

She looked at Danny's bed and saw him struggling with Walker.

Star went ghost and tried to Blast Walker but found she couldn't hit him.

Danny also tried to go ghost but couldn't.

Walker went intangible and pulled Danny outside while forcibly turning Danny ghost in the process.

Star desperately followed as she shot ecto blasts and ice beams at Walked.

Danny desperately shook his head no but Star followed until she saw the camera flashes.

Danny tried to get free but couldn't.

then Star found herself falling in human form and closed her eyes.

She suddenly felt strong arms catch her and slow her down.

When she landed she was on something soft on her back.

She opened her eyes to see Danny was under her and looking sad.

They exchanged wordless apologes as Danny grabbed Star and flew her into the house away from the incoming reporters.


	9. Final fight

last chapter, kind of short, but like i said, I'm not to good with sequels so apologes to my terrible writing. I don't own Danny Phantom.

_**line break**_

The next day Danny just laid in bed.

He stared at the clock, he had slept in till noon.

He tried to stay in bed knowing what would happen if he got out.

Then he heard screams coming from outside his window.

He looked outside and saw Walker floating above the middle of the street and below people were being chased by his goons.

Danny scowled and watched as the other halfa's fought.

They were slowly losing.

Suddenly Danny saw Star hit a building and pass out.

Danny scowled again and ran outside his room.

He took off down the hall and jump down the stairs without even touching a step.

He turned intangible and didn't stop at the living room floor but continued down to the lab.

Danny grabbed every ecto weapon he could hold and transformed.

He took off and turned invisible once he was outside.

Quietly he snuck up to Walker and pointed the Fenton thermos at him "hey walker, you realize what you've done" he asked, remaining invisible.

Walker looked around "I'll tell you what you did, you destroyed fourteen lives and now your going to pay" he said.

Danny turned visible as he activated the Fenton thermos.

Walker tried to flee but got caught in the beam and was sucked in.

a small medallion fell off his neck and shattered as it hit the ground.

Instantly his goons froze and stared as fourteen balls of energy shot out and hit each of the Halfa's.

instantly they were no longer sneezing or coughing and felt better.

Danny grinned as the team went on and attacked all of Walker's goons who had decided to sound the retreat.

They quickly beat them all and caught more than half in numerous thermos's.

then Danny landed and reporters expectantly took pictures.

Their faces fell however when the rings did not appear "so Phantom, out of the team how does it feel to be the only full ghost" one reporter asked.

Danny looked at the crowd and caught Star's smiling face.

Danny smiled "it feels great, but only because I'm not a full ghost" he said as he let the rings wash over him.

For a moment the crowd was silent until Star started chanting "Phantom Phantom Phantom" slowly the other members of the team joined in and soon the whole crowd was chanting and cheering.

Danny smiled as Star walked up to him and their fingers intertwined.

Then Danny looked down and saw the madallion that had broken in half at his feet.

He picked it up and put the two halves together to see two letters that made him smile, **CW**.

_**the end**_


End file.
